The People in the Snow
by sasuke loves L
Summary: Snow is magical, and so is love


THWUMP!

The solid orb slammed into the back of Sasuke's dark aired head. On impact, the sphere exploded back into individual white flakes. Most had tumbled back onto the ground, but a few stuck to his neck. They melted and drained in icy rivulets, chilling Sasuke's spine. Stifled snorts were coming at his back now, they turned into full blown laughter as he turned to glare at the offender.

Trust Naruto to ruin this moment for him. Sasuke was rarely moved by anything, but the snow never failed to get to him. The way each individual, unique flake drifted lazily from the sky, blown by the whims of the wind, finally coming to rest perfect and white. Sasuke particularly enjoyed the way the snow clung in his hair and dusted his shoulders, glittering when it caught the sun. And now, walking in the lovely white fluffiness, spunky, obnoxious Naruto had to chuck a snow bomb at him.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke expelled, throwing his own snowball. The well aimed missile slammed into Naruto's stomach.

"Ooomph" Naruto collapsed into the pure white blanket of snow layering the earth. Sasuke had another one ready, but Naruto didn't recover and stand up again. Eyes rolling, but inwardly laughing at Naruto's feign, Sasuke sauntered over to give Naruto a kick. His foot was barely off of the ground when Naruto caught his ankle in a black gloved hand and yanked.

Naruto laughed triumphantly as Sasuke's body jerked and he tumbled hard onto his back. Naruto straddled Sasuke's prone body confidently and looked down gloatingly at Sasuke, "gotcha" he grinned. Sasuke noticed that his friend's eyes, teeth, and hair gleamed just like the snow. Ignoring the last thought Sasuke drew in his knees to his chest and stabbed his feet straight up into Naruto's ribs.

"Or not," Sasuke watched Naruto stumble and then crash onto his bottom into the snow. Surprised, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was still grinning cheerily.

"Ok ok, I forfeit," he conceded, lying back to face the sky. After staying there for a few seconds, Naruto waved his arms and legs around wildly. Sasuke watched scornfully, but Naruto exclaimed "Naruto angel!"

Naruto did seem to resemble an angel Sasuke thought, noticing the glittering snow engulfing Naruto. With a pleasant feeling in his chest Sasuke's eyes roved over Naruto's face, pink and shiny from cold and excitement. From Naruto's face to his golden hair which was growing wet and stringy from the wet snow. He observed Naruto's broad muscled shoulders and torso, seeing that Naruto's jacket and jeans were dampening as the snow melted against Naruto's warm body.

"Grow up, Dobe" Sasuke sneered.

"Teme" Naruto leapt to his feet jokingly, pretending to take the bait. He placed a hand on each of Sasuke's shoulders and pushed, shoving him back into the snow, which went flying as Sasuke hit. Sasuke felt a bit stunned, not from the fall which are barely phased him, but from the tingling feeling that he was experiencing on his shoulders where Naruto has so casually and briefly applied the pressure of his strong hands. Sasuke felt his own hair and clothes getting wet now too. Naruto knelt beside Sasuke and gave him a somewhat pitying look, "you know Sasuke-teme, you should try loosening up a bit," a mischievous glint appeared in Naruto's brilliant blue eyes.

"Sometimes its fun…" Naruto trailed off leaving Sasuke with the feeling that there was more to be said. Naruto's hands had been clenched on his knees but now he put them on Sasuke's shoulders, re-branding the imprint of his palms into Sasuke's memory. Naruto leaned in, his nose nearly touching Sasuke's, their faces were so close. "… its fun, to let yourself go," Naruto finished his thought in one quiet breath.

Sasuke couldn't breathe as he picked his head up out of the snow to close the distance between Naruto's lips and his own.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped eyes wide. He had drawn back a little but Sasuke couldn't stop. Naruto didn't resist as Sasuke grabbed his waist and started kissing him again. Naruto's muscles relaxed a little and h sank into Sasuke with a happy groan escaping him.

Naruto paused again after a little while with a crooked grin firmly in place on his glowing face. "I think that's quite enough Sasuke-teme," Naruto chided teasingly, "for now anyway," he winked cheekily. Sasuke realized that he wanted nothing more then to do Naruto right then and there, but before Sasuke could pull Naruto to him once more, Naruto had sprung to his feet. "Time to go," he exclaimed, brushing clotted snow off of himself. Sasuke stood too, a little reluctantly, he caught Naruto's eyes and grinned. Sasuke caught sight of a small snowflake resting on Naruto's eyelash and raised a hand to brush it away. Those eyes belonged to him and him alone. Sasuke's thumb lingered on Naruto's closed eye. Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand away with his own, but instead of dropping it Naruto held on tightly, linking his fingers to Sasuke's.

The two boys, side by side and joined at their hands, started walking. Swirling white snow drifted gracefully around them.


End file.
